


Arkham

by ErikaZ



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaZ/pseuds/ErikaZ
Summary: Annie got a call from Arkham State Hospital, her friend Arthur has been imprisoned, she can't believe it.While the psychiatrit talk to her, she remember everything about Arthur and how she made the biggest mistake of her life.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

\- How I met Arthur? That's a good question. But, I want to know what happened...

The girl was looking into the eyes of the psychiatrist while he was telling her everything , a week ago Arthur was arrested by the police and imprisoned in Arkham. Annie couldn't believe it when they phoned her, how the sweet Arthur could have done something like that? 

\- We called you, Miss Garcia, because Arthur told us you are the only person who can understand him – said the psychiatrist -. He told us. Why he would trust you? 

Annie was shivering, her green eyes dropped a tear while she started to remember everything...

In that moment she remembered the last time she saw him, 6 months before everything happened. Arthur and Annie were sat in the swings where they met for the first time, the blond girl was listening to him, she loved to hear him telling jokes, despite everybody telling he wasn't funny, she laughed a lot with his stories. 

\- Do you remember when we met? – she asked to him with a smile.  
\- Yeah – he replied looking at her eyes -, we were kids, and your hair weren't blond, they were black; you changed a lot. I remember me sitting in this swing crying and suddenly I felt your hand in my back, you sat by my side and told me everything would be alright. 

That was exactly how it happened, they were 12 years old. Annie was reading a book in a bench, she didn't wanted to play with the others kids, they couldn't understand her; she loved to imagine and to read: where she lived it was difficult, kids only wanted to survive and not to live. 

She closed the book and looked to the swings, there she saw a skinny kid laughing, his eyes were blue like steel and the tears made them to have light. Everybody who past by his side didn't notice him; she was shocked about it and decided to talk him. She put her hand in his back and said “Everything will be alright”.

Arthur cleaned his eyes and looked at hers, those green eyes were the most beautiful he as ever seen, the girl sat in the other swing and they introduced their selves. 

\- My name is Annie – told the girl with a wide smile-, what about you?   
\- Hi, Annie – he doubt a bit -, Arthur, my name is Arthur.   
\- Nice to meet you – she replied -. Why were you laughing?  
\- Nobody wants to play with me.  
\- I love your philosophy – she replied - , to laugh when life doesn't work as you wish.  
\- Is not that – he looked at her -, I have a condition, I laugh when I don't have to.   
\- You laugh because to be happy is better than being sad – she opened her book again -. Do you wanna read with me?  
\- Yeah – he answered while he stopped laughing -, now I feel better.

Arthur and Annie looked to each other, that day in the swings was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Now they were adult and the feeling never changed.   
\- I've never thank you about it – said Arthur with a shy smile.  
\- About what?   
\- About being my friend when I need it the most – he took her hand.  
\- You have nothing to thank – she replied him taking his hand back -, you'll always be my best friend and my saviour – those words came from her mouth almost as a whisper.

Annie's eyes wanted to cry, she had a bad new, she had to leave Gotham, she found the work of her life in Metropolis...

\- Arthur – she said almost crying -, I have bad news....

The psychiatrist was listening the whole story, he felt the pain in Annie's words. The girl stopped, memories were breaking her heart. 

\- I should have never left him – Annie look at her right hand -, he always protect me – in that hand she had a scar -. If I wouldn't have met him, I could be dead right now...  
\- What happened? – ask the psychiatrist.  
Annie didn't want to remember it, but it could help Arthur getting out of Arkham....


	2. Pogo's

The psychiatrist was looking to the girl, she was shivering, she was crying.   
\- Why do you say you wouldn't be alive? – the man was very interested in the story. 

Annie began to remember that disgusting episode of her life.   
Arthur and her were 21 olds, it was his birthday and went to Pogo's; it was the first time in the club.   
They were both listening to the comedians, the stand ups were really hilarious, Arthur always looked at her friend and if he saw her laughing he also did. 

\- Some of this guys are truly funny – said Annie while she was drinking a soda -, people were right, this place is awesome.   
\- Yeah – replied Arthur shyness -, it's my favourite place in the world. You know?, I think I'm gonna be a comedian.   
\- Are you joking? – her face became happier by moments -. It's a hard job, but I always knew you could be a comedian. I think you are funny, your comedy is different from the others, but that makes it the best.   
\- Sure? – Arthur smiled -, do you think some day I'll be in the stage?   
\- I'm pretty sure you will.

Arthur hugged her friend, Annie loved when she could feel his body next to hers. He was skinny, but very strong, she always felt safety in his arm. Arthur always was an attentive boy, he was so sweet. She loved him since the first time she saw him, but she never told him; her family won't allow her to have a relationship with him; he had a condition and nobody understand it.   
The show finished, everybody clapped to the last comedian, everybody but Arthur, he dislike the last stand up; that guy was mocking about people with problems. Annie knew what was happening to her friend, she took his hand and they left Pogo's.

\- We don't need to listen to stupid guys – said Annie to Arthur while they were walking to the back street -. I'd like to hear one of your jokes, let's think this is a stage.   
She pointed to some box that were in the ground, Arthur felt better, he forgot the jokes that make him feel bad. When he saw Annie laughing, he always laughed back; she was like an angel.   
\- Ok – he told -, I'll make an stand up just for you – he began to be nervous -, I have to prepare myself in the backstage – his condition was also prepare to show.

Annie sat down on the floor while Arthur turn the corner of the street. He was thinking which jokes would tell to her, he was very nervous and his laugh started, he could control it. It was so loud he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, he heard a voice; Annie was shouting his name, but something was wrong. He turned the corner again, he still was laughing, and he saw something terrible: there was a guy hitting Annie and trying to take all her clothes off.   
Arthur run to save her, his laugh adverted the man and he caught a knife from his pocket. He wanted to cut Annie's throat, she put her right hand in front of the knife and it passed through the hand; blood was dropping everywhere. Annie was freed in a second, Arthur has tackled that man. But not only that, he took the knife and stabbed the criminal. 

The police arrived in that moment, something weird in Gotham, and saw Arthur attacking the man. Annie was shouting, begging him to stop because the police would arrest him. Arthur was laughing so loud, that the police man were afraid. 

\- He was saving me – said Annie while she was putting back all her clothes -, this man wanted to rape me, to kill me.  
\- He's happy while he stabs – said one of the police man while he was reaching Arthur -, he enjoys what he's doing.   
\- No! – she shout to them -, he has a condition.  
\- Of course he has – said the other one -, that's why he will go to Arkham.

Annie looked into Arthur eyes, she felt pain in them, that wasn't unfair, he was a hero and they treated him like a criminal.

Annie was crying, she looked to the psychiatrist, she was very upset. 

\- That was the first time Arthur was interned in Arkham, isn't it? – ask the psychiatrists.   
\- Yes – replied her with a soft voice -, and it was a mistake. You know?, the guy who tried to rape me wasn't judged about it, a week later I saw him in the subway... It was the last time I would saw him...   
\- Arthur left Arkham a week later – said the man -, did Arthur met that men again?   
\- I don't think so – she answer with a smile -, when he came out he didn't leave his home for a month. 

Annie looked to the room, it was al white, it was like madness. 

\- I need to see Arthur – she said.  
\- You can't – he replied.  
\- If you want to know more about his life, you should let me.

The psychiatrist stood up, he wanted to know more about him. He nodded.

\- Ok, let's go then.


	3. Smiling

Annie was following the psychiatrist, every hall looked exactly the same; they all were white with many doors. The girl walked searching the door which will bring her to Arthur. Suddenly, they stopped before a big blue gate. The man turned and faced her. 

\- Before you meet Arthur – he look into the papers he handed -, I'd like to know something more.  
\- What? – Annie was very nervous, she knew Arthur was just behind the gate -, just be quick, I wanna see Arthur.  
\- I suppose, when you got our call, you investigated about what happened – the psychiatrist took a paper -, you are a great journalist and you don't miss a thing.   
\- You are about to ask me about Penny, aren't you?   
\- Yes, ma'am. Why would Arthur killed her, how was their relationship?

Annie always loved how Arthur cared about his mother, but she dislike how Penny treat her son.   
A memory came to her mind, they were 16 years. Once they were under the big bridge, they were sitting looking to the people imagining how was the life of those people. It was very funny, Arthur could create worlds with his imagination. 

\- Do you see that woman? – Arthur pointed to a beautiful girl dressed in blue with blond hair -, I'm pretty sure she waiting for her date.   
\- Why are you so sure? – Annie asked looking at her, the woman was wearing high shoes, they were black.   
\- She's smiling – he replied -, people smile when they are about to have a great time, they smile when are next the people they love. Smiling mean to be happy. She's wearing nice clothes, she wants people to notice her. She wants to show to her date how happy she is.   
\- You think people show their love smiling? – Annie was thinking about Arthur's words.   
\- Yeah – he looked at her -, when you smile I can see you love me, you are my best friend. That's why I smile you back, I feel fine by your side. 

Annie felt some nervous, what Arthur told was so true, she was very happy but his side, she loved him with all her heart. She took his hand, she wanted to feel him. Arthur looked at her, he wanted to say something, but words weren't coming, it was the laughter. 

He put his hand on the month, he wanted to tell her she was the only one who makes him smile, that he loves her and couldn't life without her. The only sound that came from his month was the laugh. Annie didn't let go his hand, but told him it was time to go home.   
They both lived in the same building, in the same floor, but not in the same hall. When they went out of the lift, Arthur asked her to come home, she accepted, she wanted to stay with him. 

The door of the 8J opened, the lights were turned on. Penny was sat in her armchair, she was watching TV and when she heard her son they only thing she told him was: “Happy, did you bought me that book by Thomas Wayne?”, Arthur looked at her and replied: “I’ll bring it when I'll get my pay check, mom. Don't worry”.  
Annie looked to Penny, she wasn't looking to her son, she only cared about her own stuff, but something she couldn't understand is the fact that she wasn't smiling. It was very important to Arthur to see people smiling, that meant he was loved. Annie always smiled when she sees him, but she never remember watching Penny smiling; Arthur was alone, he looked to his mother to smile and never had it.

The psychiatrist was listening to the story, he started to understand Arthur, that guy had a horrible life. 

\- He felt his mother didn't love him – said the man-, he couldn't stand it. When he knew he was adopted, his mind collapsed.   
\- Wait, what? – Annie was surprised -, adopted? He's not adopted.   
\- We found the papers.  
\- What?   
\- Let's talk about it later – the man took a key -, it's time to see Arthur.

Annie was very confused, she didn't understand anything. Everything had change. 

The gate was opened, a big room was showed. In the bed, there was a man laughing. Annie wanted to cry, she was so sorry, she shouldn’t never had to leave Gotham. She came into the room shivering.

\- Arthur – she said in low voice -, it's me, it's Annie.   
\- Annie? – Arthur look at her -, I missed you so much.   
Annie run to hug him, she needed to feel him, she wanted to protect him.

\- I love you, Arthur – she said with tears -, I will always do.


	4. Happy Tears

Annie couldn’t let go Arthur, she hugged him so hard he couldn’t almost breathe. To have him between her arms was like to be a child again, when they hugged to feeling better.

\- What have you done, Arthur? – She asked to him -. You killed people, you are not the boy I met once in the park.   
\- Don’t you think is funny? – He replied with a wide smile -, you always laughed of my jokes, this is the best I’ve ever made.   
\- I’m sorry – said Annie with tears -, I should never have left you alone, you needed my help.   
\- If you hadn’t gone, I would never be myself. 

Arthur looked to her, he couldn’t believe his best friend had come to pay him a visit. Since he was arrested, nobody had the privilege to meet him unless Annie. He wanted to tell her everything, how he found his way, how he realised he existed, how he found Joker. Feeling her arms surrounding him was like heaven, he missed her a lot; now they were together again. 

\- Will you stay with me? – He asked looking into her eyes -, now I feel much better.  
\- Of course, Arthur – she caught his hand -, I’ll never leave you again. 

Tears came from her eyes, Arthur was smiling and wanted the same for her, so he remind her a story from their past. 

They were 30 years, Annie had her first article published in the newspaper, she felt really happy to see her name in all those papers. It was 5 in the morning, the stands were opening. Arthur wanted to be the first buying it; he was so proud of her. The newspapers arrived, Arthur bought it and read the article, it was about the culture in Gotham, how it was disappearing because of the bad conditions of the people; it was more important to survive than to live, that was the last sentence of the article. 

\- What a great job, Annie – he said to her -, you are the best journalist I have ever met.   
\- I’m the only journalist you know – she replied laughing.   
\- You see? I never lie – the rain began to pour -, we should take a coffee, it’s breakfast time. 

Both went to the nearest bar, it was so warm inside, Annie took off her coat, she was wearing a red dress, Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off of her; he loved her almost like hurting, but he was really shy to tell her. They weren’t alone, the bar was plenty of people, they read the article about the culture and they all criticized it; they had to work for living and couldn’t spend money in museum, galleries, they had to feed their children. 

Annie felt bad about the response of the people, she only wanted to show how Gotham was bad with the inhabitants, but they took it wrong. Arthur saw how her happiness was disappearing, he couldn’t allow it. He stood up, told her to follow him. They run into the streets, the sun was raising up, but the rain was still there. Their clothes were all wet, Annie wanted to know what was happening, but he only run.   
They arrive were they met, the swings were in front of them. 

\- I remember when we met – he said to her while he was sitting in the swing -, I was laughing because I couldn’t cry. You made than laugh for real, you made me understand that everybody wasn’t awful. When I’m sad and you are not near me, I come here, I always cheer up.   
\- This will always be our place – she replied and sat down in the other swing.   
\- You are sad, because people don’t understand you – he caress her blond hair -. You should think that not everybody think like you do, but someday you’ll find somebody. I did and I’m sure you will find people who understand you. Don’t be sad because others said you are different, be happy because you are not like them.

Annie was listening to his friend, that memory was one of the most beautiful she shared with him. She smiled remembering it, but only because she remembered what she felt. Her heart beat faster, her pulse was accelerated. Arthur always has the ability to cheer her up, but also to make her feel loved. 

\- I don’t want you to cry – he said to her -, you are so beautiful when you smile. When you left the city, I went every day to the swings and thought of you. I always remember what you replied me after telling you to be happy – he looked into her green eyes -, you told me, “we must be happy to be different, we all have a purpose on life, mine is telling news, yours in making people happy”. That’s what I did, I made everybody happy.   
\- But, do you feel happy? – She replied with happy tears.  
\- I feel happier than ever – he took her hand -, people noticed me and you are back. What more can I ask? 

Arthur couldn’t believe his life would be so awesome, people saw him like a hero and the girl he always loved was there; Arthur was shy, but Joker wasn’t. He took Annie face between his hands and kissed her soft lips, he couldn’t stop. He felt tears in his face, but they weren’t from him, it was Annie, she was crying happy tears. 

\- I’ve been waiting for this moment years – he said while he was kissing her -, you are the only one I’ll always love.   
\- Arthur… 

Annie couldn’t say anything more, the guard came into the room and took her out. The psychiatrist was screaming at her, why she was so near to him, he could have killed her. The happy tears became sad tears, she loved a criminal… We needed to think, she wanted to be alone.


	5. Dont' let anybody hurt you

Arthur saw the guards taking Annie from his side. He was kissing the girl he always loved and people didn’t allow it. He heard the voices behind the door, how the psychiatrist was shouting to her, telling he could have killed. Arthur nodded, he would never hurt her, she was the only person he loved for real, and she was the only person who understood him always.   
Loneliness came back to him, he was imprisoned in Arkham and wanted to feel free again. Since he burnt Gotham his face had always a smile, but it was disappearing by moments. He started to remember the saddest day in his life. 

It happened six month ago, they were sitting in the swings where they met and Annie was very nervous, he also was; he was ready to tell her his feelings, how much he loved her since the first time they met. But something was wrong with her. 

\- Arthur – she said almost crying -, I have bad news.   
\- What’s up, Annie? – he didn’t wanted to see her crying.   
\- I have to leave – she looked at him -, I can be no more here in Gotham.   
\- What are you talking about? – Arthur was scary.  
\- I had a job in Metropolis – she was holding the tears -, they want me there, I’ll be important.   
\- You, you, you are my best friend – he replied angry -, I wish you the best, but I’ll be alone.   
\- Don’t make it more difficult, please – she took his hand -, I’ll be always there for you. 

Arthur stood up of the swing, his laugh began, he wanted to cry; his heart was broken, that proofed she didn’t loved him. He run of the park, he didn’t wanted to look back, to look to the love of his life. He was really fast and could escape from her. He went to home and tried to talk to his mom, but the only words he got from her were: “Happy, did you check the mail box?”. Rage came to him, he went out of the house and run as fast as he could, he didn’t know where to go, he wanted to disappear.   
He didn’t come back at home for two days, he spent time in the streets, he slept on the floor, he wanted to forget Annie, but he couldn’t. Maybe it was better to talk with her, to tell her he would always be there, he would wait her because he was in love. He came back home, he wanted to see her for the last time, but it was so late; she has already gone and a letter was left for him. He remember some of the words, “please Arthur, just make your life bigger than your dreams”, “I know you are important, just show it to the rest of the world”, “don’t let anybody hurt you”, the rest of the letter was in his notebook; he saved it there to keep it always with him, wherever he would go, Annie’s word would follow him. 

Sadness destroyed the few happiness that lived inside him, from that moment his life became a nightmare, things were worse. When he missed her, he went to the swings and remember all those beautiful memories, he imagined she was still there and how they were in love. He spent nights there, just hoping someday she would come back, but she never did. 

Tears were about to fall, Arthur has been laughing for a week, he was happy and he didn’t want to change it. Annie came back to his life, he kissed her and he would fight for the life he deserved; he’s a hero out there and that the place where he must be. 

\- All I have to do is to reach that swing – he was shouting -, when I’ll get there, things will be happy again, I’m smiling for real and nobody will avoid it. 

He looked through the window, the sun was shining, the voices of the hall disappeared; Annie had to leave the hospital, she needed to think. Arthur smiled again, she came back to Gotham because he made it possible… He needed to see her again.


End file.
